Guilt Storm
by Chloe Rathbone-Whitlock
Summary: Branch off of Lighten bolt. Alex (Bella) goes to Volterra to turn herself in, she expects death but what she gets is a shock. She gets a family. C/B OOC Some OC Maybe a Lemon (or 2). Rated M for Mature (Cussing, Mentions of Sex, Lemons, Character Dead, Violence, Mentions of Sparkling D**ks)
1. Two-Face

**Guilt Storm**

**Chapter One**

_Translations at bottom_

_Please read **lightening Bolt** before reading this._

I really hate to be dramatic, but there are times when it's necessary. Like when I say I'm dying from guilt I really mean it. A prank call is what brought me to this point of self loathing misery and no amount of watching True blood with Charlotte will fix this. No amount of distraction can take my mind off the fact that I might have ruined someone's life.

The video was everywhere, vines, blogs and I even saw snap-shots of it on tee-shirts. The once feared Volturi leader is now known as 'crazy singing naked guy'. I felt terrible, what if it was me? I know I would be really depressed.

"Pansy get your death eating ass down here" Char called pulling me from my semi-depressing thoughts.

Char had started calling me Pansy ever since we went to go see harry potter, it was really starting to get on my last nerve.

I groggily walked down the stairs and into the sitting room; there was a plateful of food and a glass of what looked to be apple juice. It wasn't that it didn't look good, in fact it looked down right delicious but I wasn't hungry.

"Did I mess it up again?" Char asked startling me.

"Uh no… I'm just not hungry"

"Alex you said the same thing last night"

"I'm. I'm just not hungry ok!"

"Ok. Ok retract the fangs bitch"

I felt worst knowing I was hurting the only person, human or not who I felt would always be there for me.

"I'm sorry Char it's just I'm on edge right now."

"You to?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Shit that's what I forgot to tell you; do you remember Jaspers fucked up Bambi sucking ex-family?"

How could I forget them? They ruined my first life.

Instead of saying that I simply nodded.

"Well their coming to stay here for a while"

"WHAT!" I yelled "THERE IS NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL I'M ROOMING UP WITH THOSE FUCKING FAIRIES"

"Trust me Alex I'm not too pleased about it either but they need protection"

"From what? Did the Deer's in their area plan a revolt?"

Char let out a loud giggle that reminded me of wind chimes in the fall.

"Sadly it's not even that funny; the Volturi attacked them and burned down their home"

I couldn't help but be worried even though they left me I still cared about Carlisle and my Emmy-Bear.

"Anyone get hurt?"

"Only the Denali slut, Jas said half her face was burnt off"

"Won't she heal?"

"There's nothing to heal, that's the problem with fire once it burns us the flesh there is gone, ash, dust, nothing but a black hole"

"So she's permanently marred?"

"Yep, that gives two-faced bitch a whole new meaning"

I couldn't help the laughs that poured out of my throat at her words. We were laughing so hard that we didn't notice someone had entered the room until the person cleared his throat.

Automatically I looked up, but nothing would prepare me for what I saw. Edward fucking Cullen.

Edward of course looked exactly the same at he did in the forest all those years ago. His tousled bronze hair untidy as always, his liquid gold eyes alluring, the only difference was the expression on his god-like face. Worry, anger, fear and a few others I didn't give a fuck enough to read.

"Jasper has asked me to inform you of the family meeting that will take place in the guest house"

"Tell Jas Alex and I are going to get dressed"

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded.

Char dragged me into my room and started digging through my closet and pulled out a very insane outfit. A black three button corset fit vest, pink leather Short-shorts and thigh high heeled leather boots.

After I was dressed she began to torcher my face and hair. She gave me the 'bed head' hair look with heavy eye liner and dark red lip stain.

To finish the outfit she handed me a pair of pink and black striped fingerless gloves.

"My art piece is done"

"I look like a stripper"

Char giggled and slapped my ass.

"And a damn well paid one, now go make my money bitch"

"Oh fuck you bitch"

"Sorry I don't go that way and I'm all out of singles"

"What did you spend them on batteries for your v-"

"Hey! You leave bill out of this"

Chars false seriousness made me giggle. Char quickly got dressed and we headed over to the guest house where the 'family' was waiting for us.

"Now we can start" Jasper announced

"What the hell took you so long?" Peter asked

"Well" I said dramatically "I guess it's time for me and Char to tell you Peter, Char and I are running off to Vegas to elope because I'm pregnant with her love child"

"Baby?" Char asked going along with the joke "Why didn't you tell me you're pregnant"

"Because I cheated on you with Peter pan and I didn't want to hurt you if the baby's not yours"

"It's ok Lexi I will raise that baby as mine even if it grows up to be a …. Peter pan thing?"

Finally char and I broke character and started to laugh.

"You done now?" Jasper asked seriously.

"Nope, Your dick sparkles" I stated "Now I'm done"

"Good now we're here because the Volturi made an attempt at the lives of the Cullen coven for what reason I'm not sure, we are here today to find the most appropriate way to retaliate"

Carlisle stood his face sad; it wasn't hard to tell that he didn't like fighting.

"Jasper my son we Do know the Volturi's reason for attack they believe we had something to with the.. the.." Carlisle struggled to find the correct words for the video "Monstrosity of a video that was sent all over the world"

I have always said that Gary has a bad timing meter in his head that makes him call me at the most awkward times.

" _I'm a shooting star leaping through the skies  
Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity  
I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva  
I'm gonna go go go  
There's no stopping me"_

"Gary! Now is not a good time" I whispered into the phone knowing everyone could hear me anyway.

"Wrong favorite person, Love" a familiar accented voice spoke.

"James!" I couldn't help but yell a little, I fucking hate that slimy bastard.

"The one and only how's my favorite little pop star?"

"James I don't fucking like you you're a disgustingly thirsty asshole who doesn't like the word no, now go fuck yourself" I said this while hanging up.

"Sorry about that" I said blushing.

"Not a problem" Carlisle said "The Volturi have exterminated 7 covens they suspect may be behind the video and it won't be to long before they try again"

It was my fault. It was all my fault. People...Well vampires died because of me. I could feel my heart drop to the bottom of my stomach as Carlisle tearfully spoke about his fallen friends.

"All my fault "I said without trying

"What?" Rosaline almost yelled.

"IT'S ALL MY FUCKING FAULT" I screamed

"How is it your fault?"

"I fucking pranked him! I fucking called him and made him make the video" I heard and screech and what sounded like a car crash.

"You fucking bitch I'll fucking kill you! Edward this Punta is the reason my beautiful face ruined"

"I'm sorry" I whispered

"Lexi can you please go out for a bit just until we can get Tanya calmed down" I nodded and headed to the main house.

I threw most of my clothes into my suit cases and dragged them to my car. I turned my car on and pulled out of the drive way like a bat out of hell.

I know Carlisle said to leave for a while but I was going to do more than that, I was going to right a major wrong, I was going to insure the Cullen's safety; I was going to turn myself in.

I nearly jumped out of my still moving car when I got to the airport, I had to do this. No one else would die for my mistakes. Not like my father.

It kills me every time I think about Charlie, the look of fear that will be permanently edged on his face. Victoria made sure that even in death he would get no peace.

It's fault that the brother I never met would have no father and that was the one thing I could never forgive myself for.

I shook my head roughly, that was Bella not ME. I am a strong independent woman who does not care about anyone but me. At least that's what I tell myself so that I can sleep at night.

I ran at a steady pace to the ticket counter and slammed my hand on the bell.

"How can I-"I interrupted the young woman with a request.

"I need 1 ticket to Volterra, Italy"

"You're in luck there is an empty plane going to there in 30 minutes"

I threw my credit card at the woman.

"I'm buying every open seat on the plane"

"There's a hundred seats..." she trailed off like couldn't I afford it.

"I know this, just put it on my card" I said as she handed me the tickets.

I took off running, only stopping to flash my 'Pass Card' at security so I could pass through without stopping. I made it to my gate just in time for boarding.

Finally on the plane I slumped in my seat. Much to my dismay my phone started ringing.

"_Mama, just killed a man  
Put a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead  
Mama, life had just begun  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away  
Mama, ooo  
Didn't mean to make you cry  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow  
Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters"_

"Someone better be dying" I said tiredly into my phone.

"No one's dying, Lexi where are you? I've been looking for you for an hour, when are you coming home?"

"Char I won't be coming home"

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Char I can't let anyone else get hurt because of me"

"What are you-"Char paused and let the gears turn in her head until it clicked "you're giving yourself to the Volturi! Damn it Alex you can't be that stupid"

"Char I HAVE to do this, please understand that"

"NO! Alex please you're my only friend, at least the only one I can trust; I was going to change you and keep you forever as my eternal sister" Char sobbed breaking my heart.

"I love you, bitch"

"I love you too, Fang banging Ho"

I couldn't hold the sobs that poured from my chest at her words.

"Mor, syster, dotter" Char said with a twister quote from true blood.

"Mor, Syster, Dotter" I repeated.

"You can't go! I won't let you Lexi I love you too much to let those freaks kill you"

"Char" I said in voice I had never used while I was Alex, a voice full of love and sadness "Even if you could stop me why would you be so cruel? Why would you want me to live a life so full of guilt that I hate myself; do you really want my companionship so much that you would completely disregard what I want?"

"Alex please don't do it" Char sobbed in a weak voice. "Please don't leave me"

"Char I have hurt too many people, I can't allow this to go on anymore" I said trying to hide the pain in my voice. "We don't even know what they'll do to me, they may not kill me" it was a lie, I was positive that the Volturi were going to kill me but I wouldn't let her know that.

"Please, please" she sobbed.

A warm tear fell from my eye and landed on my cheek. It hurt so bad to know that she was hurting like this, but there are some things I just have to do.

"Char I want to do this and I need you to understand that; no matter what happens you will always be my sister, always and forever"

"Always and forever" she whispered

I heard sound that reminded me of a sack of bricks hitting the ground. She had fallen to her knees.

"I'm sorry Char my plane is taking off I need to go now"

"NO! Alex I-I won't let you go alone"

"Yes you will char; think about Peter and Jasper all they went through to keep you safe, you can't waste the chance you got on me"

She didn't reply she only sobbed harder.

"Char hun there is a secret I would like to tell you"

"Ye-yes?"

"Ask Jasper about Isabella Swan"

"Why?"

"Because I want you to know the real me" I said before hanging up and turning my phone off.

In a moment of anger I took my phone and through it not caring where it landed.

"FUCK" I screamed at the top of my lungs not caring who heard.

After about 30 minutes of cursing my life and screaming at no one I fell into an anger fueled sleep. I woke up about 13 hours later with a sore throat and a head ache.

Knowing the flight only had about two hours left I got up and pulled my bag out. I pulled out a hooded black zipper vest and a strapless black tank top with a pair of black skinny jeans. I went to the bathroom and changed.

I did my makeup very dark, heavy black eye shadow and heavy eye liner shaped for the cat eye look. I did my lip stick in a very dark red. My hair was simply straightened and left loose. I pulled my hood up and checked myself out in the mirror. I looked badass. To finish my outfit I put in some pale blue contacts and I slipped on a pair of black leather fingerless gloves. I quickly put on some jewelry; a black collar with the Slytherin Crest on it and a 'Whip' bracelet.

As a final touch I put on some black lace up combat style boots. Just as I was done the flight attendant announced that we were about to land.

I couldn't help but think about the fact that I might be a dead body in a few hours nothing but a lifeless body on the ground of an ancient castle.

I was supposed to live forever, not get washed down the drain and forgotten. I was supposed to be a legend to be spoken about for the rest of my years, now I will be nothing but a teenaged tragedy.

I guess things could have ended worst for me. I could have stayed in forks and obsess over a guy that I would never have. At least I lived a somewhat happy life as Alex and that is how I will die, as Alex; a strong brave beautiful woman.

I got off the plane and walked to a cab never once did my shoulders sag.

"Volterra Castle, please"

"Si certo signora?"

"Sì" I replied

Shaking his head he started the car and pulled out of the airport. I sat waiting for him to stop. Honestly I had no goddamn idea where I was going.

Finally he stopped and turned to look at me

"Attento, molta gente andare in pochi escono."

"Grazie" I paid the man and got out of the cab. I was wondering how long it would take the man to realize I had given him a three hundred-dollar tip but then again I may be dead before he notices that.

I took a large breath and looked at the large gothic looking castle before me. It wasn't what I was expecting; there were red ropes at the doors that seems to be for guiding people inside. There were posters for something called St. Marcus day and a sign listing tour prices and times. It really appeared to a museum of sorts. If it didn't have the Vorturi's crest over the door I wouldn't think I was at the right place.

With my head held high I walked it to the ancient castle and up to the reception desk. A snooty looking woman sat behind the counter.

"Excuse me?" I said to the woman

"If you're here for the 10 o'clock tour you're too late and you'll have to wait for the 12:30 one" she said while filing her disgustingly long nails.

"Actually I'm here to see the brothers"

"What?" she asked surprised

"I am here to see the brothers you know Aro, Marcus"

She rudely cut me off by picking up her phone.

"Sir I know sir but there someone here for you ok sir I know sir I'm sorry for interrupting your meal sir ok sir bye"

My throat clenched at the word meal. I knew they weren't eating venison.

"Gianna is this the girl?" a high-pitched feminine voice demanded.

"Y-Yes Jane"

"Follow me" Jane Said leaving no room for argument. I had to jog to keep up with her until it hit me. I was going to die. I'm not going to take some little ass bitches shit on the day I die, I refuse to go down that way.

"Hey bitch" I said loudly. She turned to look at me her crimson colored eye's filled with rage.

"What?" she asked "Did you just call me?"

"I called you a bitch, you need too slow the fuck down I know you can walk comfortably in those ugly ass shoes but these are vintage Louis Vuitton and they are very hard to run in"

She glared at me with a look so full of hate most people would have pissed themselves but I somehow kept a straight face.

"Watch your tongue or I will remove it" she said before taking off even faster than before. This time I kept my mouth shut and ran along with her. Finally we made it to a set of large oak doors.

A muffled scream came from behind the doors followed by a sickening crack. Jane turned to me with a creepy smile on her doll-like face and said the words that I knew would haunt until the day that I died.

"Welcome to the Kingdom of Vampires"

* * *

**Translations:**

_**Mor, Syster, Dotter - Mother, Sister, Daughter**_

_** Si certo signora - Are you sure Lady?**_

_**Si - Yes**_

_**Attento, molta gente andare in pochi escono - Be cafeful, Many go in few come out.**_

_**Grazie - Thanks**_

**Guilt Storm now up and ready for action. For this story to make sense you must read _Lightening Bolt. _**

**Hope you liked it.**

**C R-W **

**Please Review**


	2. Guilty Conscience

**Chapter 2**

**Guilt Storm**

Jane opened the large wooden doors and grabbed my arm to pull me in, maybe she sensed that I was about to run. My heart was pounding, my ears ringing, my breathing labored as I desperately tried to pull my arm out of her vice-like grip. She pushed me to my knees in front of the three thrones that were in the middle of the room and pulled down my hood leaving me feeling exposed.

Three men sat in the thrones; all had crimson red eyes that were pouring into me. The one that sat in the center stood and looked down at me with avid interest.

"A human? A human comes to us for what reason?" Aro asked the rooms but he did not seem to be speaking to me, directly at least. "What is your name human?"He asked his face set into a creepy smile, his smile was different from Jane's more child-like.

Jane's hand squeezed when I hesitated, the pain made my answer come out as squeak.

"Alex Fleming"

Aro let out a laugh that made me very nervous, he clapped his hands and motioned for Jane to let me rise.

"You're the human girl who tricked a vampire" Aro said confusing me.

"Yes I am, I don't mean to be rude but how did you know that?"

"Your friend Alice informed me sadly she did not tell me how you know of our kid, do you mind" he asked looking toward my glove covered hand. Edward had told me that he could read every thought you ever had with a simple touch of the hand.

I nervously pulled my glove off and stuck my hand out. Aro grabbed my hand before I could change my mind.

"Amazing" Aro gasped looking down at me with his creepy red eyes.

"What is it brother what do you see?" the blonde one asked, I knew he was Caius because of the video. Just seeing him made me blush a bright pink color.

"Nothing" Aro said in amazement "absolutely nothing, what are you?" Aro asked me.

"A pop star?" I answered but it came out as a question.

"No, what are you. There is no way a human could block my power, some of the world's best shields couldn't"

"I swear I am human, no vampire's powers have ever worked on me" I couldn't help but try to reason with the vampire.

"Oh really? Jane my dear" Aro waved his arm to Jane to use whatever power she had on me.

I squinted my eyes and prepared myself for pain, but it never came. I heard a roar and a loud crash and what sounded like a cat dying.

I opened my eyes to see the brown headed king strangling the small sadistic vampire.

"NEVER ATEMPT TO HARM MY DAUGHTER!" he yelled loudly, the windows shaked with the volume of his thunderous bellow.

In a flash the king was crouching in front of me checking for injury, when he found non he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into an awkward hug. I was stiff as board as he spoke words that made no sense.

"My soul child I have found you" he whispered

"Um…. What?" I couldn't help but ask, he wasn't making any sense.

The king released me and pulled me to my feet faster than I could register.

"You are the child to my soul" He explained "I am your soul father, I am meant to watch over and guild you"

"So you're my Fairy vampire father?"

He chuckled and patted my hood covered head.

"If you wish to call me that you may"

The moment was ruined when Aro screeched like a god damn fan-girl.

"My, my Marcus this is the most I have seen you moved in Centuries" Aro said to Marcus.

"I finally have reason to" Marcus said making me give him a look. I was so fucking confused.

"I will explain later, my child" Marcus answered my questioning gaze. "But now you need to explain a few things me"

"What things?" I asked as Marcus sat back down in his throne.

"Why are you hear" Marcus demanded more than asked.

"I tricked a vampire" I said not wanting to elaborate.

"What did you trick said vampire into doing?" Marcus asked.

I cursed myself I had to explain what I did in a room full of vampires that most likely would want my head on a silver platter after I explain what I did.

"I'm responsible for the video that was made of Caius" I said trying to keep the fear out of my voice.

As I spoke the blonde in question sat up straighter and looked at me, his already fiery eyes seemed to grow hotter.

"My child" Marcus spoke sadly. "Do you understand the extent of what you have done? Our coven has lost guard members, Vampires were killed because what you did" Marcus Shook his head in distaste.

Caius shot out of his throne, his hands ready to wrap around my throat. Aro grabbed the back of Caius's robe and pulled him back like a disobedient child.

"You did something horrible" Marcus said as though it hurt him to do so "But you are still my daughter and nothing will change that, but you must be punished" Marcus looked me in the eyes and said that one thing that could make any teenager cringe "I am very disappointed in you, not angry just disappointed"

I couldn't help dropping my head in shame. I barely knew Marcus but he had the parental 'disappointment over anger' thing down, the Alex in me was yelling at me to reject his 'parenting' but for the first time in a long time I let Bella win; I stayed quiet.

"Aro my brother what shall we do?"

Aro looked at Marcus with 'puppy eyes' and said something that surprised me.

"Must we do anything brother?"

"Yes or she will not learn her lesson"

Aro seemed to be in thought for and moment before a creepy smile lit up his too white face. He said something to low for me to hear, Marcus nodded in agreement.

"Alexandra Fleming you are sentenced to one year on Caius Volturi's Personal guard"

"What?! Hell fucking no I'd rather –" I tried to object but I was cut off by Marcus.

"I AM YOUR FATHER AND YOU WILL RESPECT ME"

"Fuck you, you're not my father you're just a creepy emo vampire who thinks he can control me, NO ONE CONTROLS ME" I finished yelling. No one controls ALEX FUCKING STORM.

I turned and ran towards the throne room doors; much to my surprise no one followed me. I ran and didn't stop until I found myself in front of a place called The Volterra inn.

I checked in quickly and got a room, I was tired, confused and starving. I slumped onto the bed in my room and thought about the last few days of my life.

In two days I lost the happy life that I had, the happiness was replaced with the uncertainty that I always despised. I came to Volterra expecting death but what I got was unexpected; and I hated it, I wanted death because death is easy, Life is uncertain.

Why couldn't my life just be easy and normal; no vampires, no 'Fairy Vampire fathers', no fucking Wolves. Why couldn't I just be with my father in a normal town, hell I would even live with Renée if that would take back the damage that's been done.

I pulled out my trusty note-book and began to write.

"_Well, I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way  
She felt it every day_

_And I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make  
The same mistakes again_

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs_

_She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside_

_With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside_

_Open your eyes  
And look outside  
Find the reasons why_

_You've been rejected  
And now you can't find  
What you've left behind_

_Be strong, be strong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs_

_She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside_

_With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside_

_Her feelings she hides  
Her dreams she can't find  
She's losing her mind  
She's falling behind_

_She can't find her place  
She's losing her faith  
She's falling from grace  
She's all over the place, yeah_

_She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside_

_With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside_

_She's lost inside, lost inside  
Oh oh  
She's lost inside, lost inside  
Oh oh, oh"_

I decided to do something I hadn't done in a while. I was going to make video by myself ad upload it by myself, completely unedited music.

I set up my laptop, webcam and guitar for a video. I sat on the bed in front of the camera and started strumming my guitar. I sang the lyrics naturally and emotionally, I let them flow out of me like water flowing through a stream.

By the end of the song I was wiping away tears that had fallen from my eyes. That song was true, I wanted to go home, and I didn't want fame anymore. Alex Storm was nothing but a wall that I had built around my heart. I think it was time for me to knock that wall down and face what I had been running from all these years.

It was time for me to woman up and stop hiding behind the Angst Ridden Teen that is Alex Storm. I think that is the real reason I made Alex 17, I gave myself a reason to act like a complete and total bitch without having to face the consequences that an adult would have.

I picked up my phone in preparation to call Jenks and have him burn Alex when my phone began.

PETER PUMPKIN-EATER.

I had to laugh through the tears as I read the name I had put in my phone for Peter.

"Hello?"

"Don't do it" Peter said in a rush.

"Do What?"

"What ever the hell you were about to do"

"Why?"

"Everything goes wrong, bad, not the way you're hoping; I sense death lot and lots of death if you do it Lexi"

"What are you talking about?"

"My knower Lexi! If you do it you die, Char Dies, I die, Jasper Everyone! Lexi this isn't a game this is everyone you love's life will be lost!"

"Peter what do you see?" I was terrified

"I see a brick wall falling and fire, oh god the fire burns everyone in its path, I see red hair and black soulless eyes"

Victoria, I forgot that Whore.

"I see wolves ripping off heads and the Volturi helping them" Peter finished

"What choice could cause that?"

"I'm not sure, but it's a choice you must make for yourself" Peter said hanging up; what a dick.

I angrily pulled my phone from ear and regretted when I felt the cracked screen cut my ear. I held my hand to my heavily bleed ear and ran into the bathroom. I felt queasy as I looked at my blood coated hand; I was very close to fainting at the amount I was seeing.  
I turned on the shower in a single move and jumped in not caring that the water was extremely hot. I almost moaned as the warm water hit my tensed body, I was so stress and I didn't even know it. I washed the slightly dry blood from my ear and reluctantly got out of the shower. I put a robe on and headed back into my room.

There was something off about my room but I couldn't put my finger on it, then it hit me my bags that I left at the Castle were sitting on my bed. I touched the bags hoping they would disappear or just be an illusion but they were real.

"I thought you may need those" A voice said startling me.

I let and screech and turned to face the voice, Caius Volturi stood leaning against the wall his legs crossed at the ankle his blood-red lips set into a smirk. He was wearing an outfit you'd expect to see in a Shakespeare, completely outdated.

"How the hell did you get in here?" I squeaked.

"I climbed the trellis" he said shrugging.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked

"If I wished to kill you I would have done so by now"

"Why are you here then?"

"You've public humiliated me, is it too much for me to ask to get to know you, after all you have me naked" Caius Said smirking, but there was something in his eyes that I didn't like.

"Yes I have but so have most people who own a video phone or a computer" I said sarcastically

"Touché" Caius replied but the thing in his eyes grew larger, maybe it was contempt?

He looked at his Crimson read eyes staring into my soul making me painfully aware that I was wearing nothing but a robe.

"You're injured" Caius stated looking at my still bleeding ear.

"It's nothing" I said putting my hand to my ear to cover the blood. Why do I always have to bleed in front of vampires? Sookie never does that shit!

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't notice Caius up till he was less than a foot away from me his hand pulling mine from my ear on to his ice-cold lips. He slowly licked the blood off my hand, his eyes never leaving mine. I hated to admit it but it was erotic and very sexy when his red eyes grew black and then red again. Once the blood from my hand was gone his mouth moved to my ear. I couldn't help moaning when his cold breath hit my hit my neck. I felt high, like my mind decided to take a nap and let my hormones take control.

Caius looked me in the eyes and slowly brought his lips to mine. They were cold but not as cold as Edwards. I kissed him back, my hands weaving into his long hair and pulling him closer.

Things moved quickly in my lust blackened mind; before I knew when were happening Caius was taking me against the cold stone walls of my room. I was moaning like a mad woman as he thrusted faster than a human could.

"Never" I panted "Knew. It could be. So. Good"

Caius only grunted in response and kissed my neck. I swear my eyes rolled to the back of my head when he hit something deep within me. It felt like hours had passed before we stopped. My body felt like jelly when Caius carried me to my bed a gently laid me down on my bed. He kissed my forehead and whispered something in a langue I didn't understand.

"Hämnas" Caius whispered but I was to far gone to even care.

I quickly fell into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

* * *

_**That's all for now folks!**_

_***Blushes* I'm really bad at lemons so SORRY!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW (reviews are like Kisses from Caius)**_

_**C R-W**_

_**Hämnas - Revenge **_


	3. Blast From The Past

**Chapter 3**

**Guilt Storm**

I awoke feeling sore in places I didn't even know could be sore. I pulled my aching body out of bed and into the bathroom; I turned on the water, added bubble soap, and plugged the drain. I looked down at my body in question, why was I naked?

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and sat in the hot bubbly water, I let the steamy air clear my senses as I laid and thought about the previous night. It took a moment for reality to hit me; I had sex with Caius Volturi.

"Holy Fuck! I fucked Caius Volturi" I yelled at nothing. I couldn't believe that I was that easy, I gave it up to a guy I barely knew.

I grabbed at my hair and pulled; hard. I gave my virginity to a monster, and I barely even remember it. I was disgusted in myself, I was in shock. That motherfucker dazzled me, I was going to kill him; with his own fucking hands.

The same ones that were touching in a way no one ever had last night. The same hands that I craved to feel running down my body. I shook my head to clear the lusty thoughts, could dazzling have aftershocks? That had to be the case there was no way I could ever feel anything for that monster.

'But you could, Char said dazzling only works if you want it to; if you allow the vampire to control you' the Bella in me spoke naïvely. I may have grown strong by becoming Alex but the Small bit of Bella left in me is still very naïve, foolish; she still is waiting for her prince to come and rescue her.

I couldn't help snorting at my own thoughts, there was such thing as prince charming. I had to take care of myself because no else ever would they would all abandon me.

I stood from the cooled water and grabbed a towel, wrapping the towel tightly around my body I stepped out of the tub and into the bed room. I started to digging through my bags for an outfit, after about 20 minutes of throwing things around I settled on and over sized red plaid shirt I had stolen from Jasper while doing his laundry and a simple pair of black skinny jeans. I paired this outfit with a pairs of silver and gold chucks, I didn't bother doing my hair because it already had the 'sex hair' look I love. I didn't do my makeup because I was tired.

A knock on my door made me growl. I limped to the door and opened it angrily. Jane stood looking aggravated.

"Time to go" She said emotionlessly grabbing my arm and pulling me.

"What the hell, let go of me or I'll scream" I said loudly.

"You even think about it and I'll snap your pretty little neck" A voice I didn't recognize growled from behind me. I turned my head slowly to look at the vampire, it was a guy about 5'9 with dark blonde hair. The man looked about 16 but his eyes told me he was older than that.

"Calm yourself Alec, Marcus promised death if even a single hair is harmed" Jane said in caution to the boy.

"Well were too late for that, the princess is already covered in bruises" Alec said pointing to my slightly exposed arm. I looked down at in question and surely enough a bruise was there; a perfect print of Caius's hand. I had no idea how I missed the bruise earlier but I did and it was huge.

"How the hell did this happen?" Jane asked me yelling.

"None of your fucking business, now let me go" I screamed.

Alec grabbed both my hands in one of his and covered my mouth with his arm. With his free hand he pulled up my shirt to revel more bruises of the same shape.

"Just what I thought" Alec whispered looking at Jane.

"The kings will want to know about this" Jane said pulling me on to her back and taking off into a full run. I closed my eyes and wait for her to stop after a few minutes I was dropped roughly on a cold marble floor.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in the throne room once again, but it was different; there were four thrones instead of three. The fourth throne was beautiful, pale white with gold branches carved into it making a tree with ruby leaves. It was beautiful but different, more feminine.

"Jane, Alec Thank you for fetching to Princess" Marcus thanked the witch twins happily.

"You Welcome sir" they spoke in perfect unison.

"But there is something we need to show you" Jane said grabbing my shirt to show the many bruise that littered my body. Aro looks at them questioningly, Marcus angrily, Caius proudly.

Caius's eye grew slightly darker as they traveled over the slight marred flesh of my stomach; it was almost as if he was proud that he marked me.

"Who did this" Marcus demanded.

I made a clicking sound with my mouth and shook my head.

"I don't do demands I make them" I said cheekily.

Aro clapped and giggled like a mad man.

"It's like she was born to be a princess" Aro Giggled out only make making Marcus angrier.

"Tell me so I may cut off his hands and BEAT HIM WITH THEM" Marcus growled loudly.

"Relax Marcus, my brother" Caius said amused at his brother's anger "Alex is a big girl, I sure that she can –"Caius started only to be cut off by my phone.

"_I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars  
On a collision course  
I am a satellite I'm out of control  
I am a sex machine ready to reload  
like an atom bomb about to  
Oh oh oh oh oh explode" _

I couldn't help blushing about the fact that my ringer was the song from the 'video'.

"Now is not a good time" I spoke into the phone.

"Oh thank you god Alex you're Alive" Char cried out. "Why the hell were you screaming when you called me last night?" Char demanded making me blush so hard it hurt.

I butt dialed Char while Caius and I were fucking. Holy shit could this day get any worse.

"I'm fine Char, I just stubbed my toe"

"Damn, so are you…"Char asked trailing off

"Yea I'm here"

"Are they treating you ok?" Char asked worried

"As nice as can be expected."

"Make sure to tell them the Whitlock's protect you and we will kill anyone that harms you, hell Peter already talking about killing Caius for some reason" Char Said bravely

"Tell Pete to take his meds or to go watch some true-blood"

"Oh did you see last night episode?"

"Hell yes! 'I know I'm a vampire Snooki!" I giggled

"Fuck Eric" Char was about to start her rant about bill but I cut her off.

"Trust me, I would if I could"

"I know, I know you want to be locked in his sex dungeon, yata yata yata" I swear I could hear her roll her eyes.

"IT'S A BASEMENT OF SOLITUD!" I yelled.

"I swear to god you're Fang-Banger!"

"And you're V Addict"

"At least I don't want the 'Sexy Viking King in my bed like yesterday'" Char mocked.

"At least I don't want 'The Sexy god King of Louisiana' in mine, oh and Eric isn't a king HE'S THE GODDAMN SHERIFF OF AREA FUCKING FIVE"

"Fang-banger"

"Slut"

"Bitch"

"Whore"

"Sookie"

"Jessica"

"Bill"

"Eric"

"Peter"

"Jasper"

"Queen"

"King"

"Arthur"

"Guinevere"

"Camelot"

"Pendragon"

"Merlin"

"Draco Malfoy"

"Harry Potter"

"Where are we going with this?"

"I have no idea, Hoe"

"Love you bitch"

"You too Fanger"

"Slap Pete for me"

"Will do sis"

I hung up the phone and put it back in my purse, I was still blushing about the fact that Char heard me last night.

"Char? As in Charlotte Whitlock" Aro Asked in confusion.

"Yea she's my sister"  
"You're related to one of the most fear vampires in our world?"

"Char? Feared? Ha don't make me laugh, she's teddy bear; Jazzy is to once you get past the eternally brooding thing"

"You truly are something special, you tamed the most feared vampire and didn't even realize it; maybe you can work your magic on young Caius" Aro sounded amazed. I expect Caius to glare at him but he surprised me by smiling.

"Perhaps she already has brother" Caius Spoke making the blush on my cheeks spread down my neck.

"Caius!" Marcus growled "No, not my daughter"

"What are you talking about?" Caius asked his mouth turning into a smirk

"You can have any woman in the castle, most of which I'm sure you have; but not my daughter, Not the princess"

Caius opened his mouth to deny the allegation but Marcus cut him off.

"I know you brother, you have no respect for woman but you will respect my daughter or I will kill you" Marcus Spoke loudly "That goes for all men in this castle, the princess may be human but she is not a toy, Treat her with the same respect you treat the queens or me Understood?"

"Yes" all the vampires in the room said in unison.

"Now, come here please Alex" Marcus asked.

I walked hesitantly to Marcus until I was standing about a foot away, Marcus grabbed my hand and dropped something heavy and cold into it. I lifted my hand to look at the round object, it was crown the crown was Siler with red gems at the tips the silver seemed to swirl with little diamonds in the center it was beautiful, and the crest of the Volturi was stamped proudly at the center of the crown.

"It was Didymes"

"It's Beautiful, but I can't accept it "I said pushing the crown back at him. Marcus gently took the crown from my hands and placed it on my head. Slowly he lifted me head so I was looking him in the eyes.

"Every princess needs a crown" He smiled but I could see the tears in his cloudy red eyes "You look so much like her" He whispered pulling me into a heartwarming hug. "I know you don't like me or know me for that matter but I love you, you're my only reason for caring about anything; you are my second chance" He Spoke not letting me go.

"Can you promise me something" I whispered, He pulled away slightly to look me in the eyes.

"Anything mia figlia"

"Can you promise to never leave me"

"Never" He Promised and for the first time in a long time I felt whole. "I changed my mind about making you serve Caius, I have a better punishment, one that will make you remember the rules"

"What is it?"

"I am making you be a 'king' for all intents and purposes, you will have to sit in the throne and choose whether people live or die, you must be death"

"NO! Brother you cannot honestly believe that she can handle that, she's to weak" Caius sneered but I could see through it he was worried about me.

I pulled my face into the because uninterested sneer that i could and looked at Caius.

"Me? weak? Surely you are mistaken because that would make me a liability, Brother" I said using my best impression of his voice.

"Marvelous" Aro Said "I believe I like you"

"Today you will sit in on you first trail, a vampire has been charged with treason, creating and housing an immortal child and consorting with werewolves; Jane will help you get changed than you Felix will bring the prisoners in" Marcus nodding to Jane and she grabbed my hand and pulled me into a nearby room.

Not caring what I thought she ripped my clothes off and flung a simple black steel boned corset at me. I wrapped the corset around my body and she laced it up, extremely tight. She then tossed a floor length black dress over my head and pulled it down; I forced my arms through the long lace sleeves. She grabbed my foot and put on at simple black heel she did this twice before shoving me down on a bench and forcing the tangles from my hair. She pulled my hair in a tight fish-tail braid before attacking my face with makeup. Black lips stick, black eye-liner, Black eye shadow, extremely light cover-up and foundation and pale blue contacts. Finally she placed my crown on my head and pulled me up from the room back into the throne room. Jaws dropped as I walked to my throne and sat down; I crossed my legs and looked at the room around me. I felt at home, like I was born to lead these people; like I was born to rule.

The throne room doors opened, Felix, Demitri, and Alec dragged in people I never expected to see again, Paul, Quill, Claire and Victoria. I jumped from my throne and stood to look at them, I felt the flame in my heart burn.

"Treason" Aro yelled "Creating an Immortal Child" He continued "And consorting with wolves"

"And Reveling herself to a human" I growled.

"What?"Marcus asked.

"You killed my uncle, you bitch" I spat at Victoria.

"I've killed a lot of people's uncle's be more specific, Human" Victoria smirked at my obvious anger.

"Charlie Swan, you murdered him in cold blood Victoria"

"You're Charlie Swans niece?"Paul Whined

"And you!" I pointed "Filthy little dog! You dare call yourself a protector!"

"She my mate I have no fucking choice" Paul Yelled

"Paul Lahote? You imprinted on a Leech?" The Bella in me spoke before I could stop her "Fate really has made you its bitch"

"How do you know my name?" Paul demanded.

"You know I'm starting to real fucking sick of people making demands of me. I'm fucking in charge here I ask the fucking questions." I said grabbing him by the jaw, letting my long nails cut him. I shoved him back and wiped the small amount of blood off of my nails.

"And Quill what's your excuse?"

"Claire" He whispered

"What about her?"

"She was so sick, she going to die if Victoria hadn't changed her" Quill said breaking my heart. I loved Claire like she was my blood; she was such a sweet little girl.

"Where is the child?!" I demanded

"In the dungeon with the rest of the wolves"

"BRING THEM TO ME NOW" I commanded "Also bring me candle and some matches" Before I could blink Jane was handing me the candle and matches.

"Now Victoria let's see how many times can I burn you until you beg for mercy" I paused and smirked "Or death?"

* * *

One more chapter down... You like?

Leave a review (Please?)

Also check out the trailer made by Pansy Parkinson for this fan fiction ( watch?v=vqaEatOnVMQ )

CR-W


	4. Romeo & Juliet

**Guilt Storm **

**Chapter 4 **

"Please… just kill me" Victoria begged as I held the candle to now burnt face.

I couldn't stop the maniacal laughter from pouring from my throat.

"You don't deserve death bitch! You don't deserve the comfort it would bring you!" I yelled in face her.

"Alexandria, don't you think she's been tortured enough?" Aro asked

"No" I said not looking at him. "Tell me Victoria, Was it worth it!" I yelled

"Yes" She whispered

"Why did you do it? WHY CHARLIE!"

"His daughter killed my mate!" She growled

"So you took him from his family, from his son, from his mother, from wife" I shook harder with each word, she stole him from me when I needed him most.

"An eye for an eye"

"Silly little pathetic bitch, don't you know an eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind" I stuck the fame directly in her eyes and laughed at her horrific screams. "You want to know something Victoria, I was there when James died, I was there when they pulled his worthless head from his body; James was weak Victoria just like you. I won't kill you; I'm going to force you to live knowing that you are nothing. You're face is marred beyond fixing, you're a blind worthless excuse for a vampire, now get the fuck out of my face" I said using my heel to push here away just as the throne room doors opened.

The entire pack was dragged in, their hands were shackled to their ankles, and the chains twisted around their waist and connected to the next persons hands. I always thought that seeing Leah in chains would bring some sort of joy, but really all it did was make me realize how pathetic she truly is. I let my eyes travel down the lines of wolves only to see there were quite a few humans. Emily Uley, Rebecca Black, Rachel Black, Joy Alteara, Kim Mooney, Sue Clearwater-Swan, And a very small child that I didn't recognize.

"Why are there humans?"

"Those aren't humans' princess they're werewolves" Alec said sounding extremely sure of himself.

"Even the extremely cute little one?" I couldn't help but ask.

Alec nodded making me smile but the look on the Packs face told me it came out as a glare. I slowly walked up to Alec and made a show out snatching the keys from him; I unlocked the little boy's shackles and picked him up. He couldn't be older than two or three, even with tear-stained cheeks he was adorable.

"What's your name little man?" I asked using the softest voice I could.

"Chawles" He replied sniffling.

"How old are you Charles?"

The little boy held up two little fingers signaling that he was only two years old. Charles looked at me, his familiar chocolate-brown eyes giving me the only answer I needed to the question that was in the back of my mind; Charles was my brother. I looked at Sue and smiled, she hadn't taken her eyes off me since I approached the boy who was now hugging on to me for dear life.

"Your son is adorable" I complemented Sue.

Sue appeared to be shocked that I knew she was his mother. I looked at Alec with a smirk, I was right there was no way that Charles was a wolf; He didn't have a single drop of Quileute blood in him!

"This boy not a wolf Alec"

"Yes he is! they all are! Do you think of me as stupid!?"

"Actually yes I do Alec, you are Stupid; there is a greater chance of me being a Wolf then this Cutie right here. You see Alec it's impossible for him to be a wolf, now or in the future because the boy ISN'T Quileute. He's a Swan. So next time you think you can beat me at my own game at least wait until the ball is in your court As- Butt-hole" I spoke smugly, but I refrained from cursing because of Charles.

"What do mean he's not Quileute!? I got him from the Quileute land!"

"His mother is Makah and his father is German, Dutch, Irish, and Polish"

"How did you know that?" Sue croaked her voice sounded horrible like she had been screaming.

"I have my ways" I shrugged.

To rub the fact that I knew more than the kid vampire I walked down the row of 'prisoners' and said which were human and which weren't. I made sure to call Leah a bitch when I got to her.

"We all do respect your highness" Caius said sarcastically "But none of this changes that fact that they have created an immortal child"

I ignored Caius's dig at me and thought about what to do. I knew that I couldn't kill little Claire she was like family to me, but I also knew that I couldn't just let her go without reason.

"Has the child killed?"

"No" Quill growled, it was almost touching to see him defend his Mate, Almost being the key word.

"How old is the child?"

"Just under thirteen" Quill seemed sad that his mate was forever a preteen.

"Tell me Brother, how old is Jane?"

"Three thousand two hundred and sixty-five years old" Aro replied

"I meant physically"

"She is 14"

"The Volturi break their own laws?"

"We had no choice but to change Jane when we did"

"Quill did you want to change Claire?"

"No"

"And why did you?"

"She was sick, she was dying"

"How did she get sick?"

"Leah fazed too close to Claire at happened too fast for me to moved Her; the venom on her claws caused an infection in her blood stream, her body slowly shut itself down and when Victoria offered to change her I –I –I had to except"

"It would nothing but hypocritical of me to even consider punishing poor Claire for what that out of control Bitch did to her" I said smirking "You all are free to go with apologies from the Volturi for our inconvenient actions towards you all" I paused and added "All except Leah, after all this is her fault"

Jane opened her mouth to object to about something I said, I cut her off with the darkest glare at could.

"I swear to god Jane if you open your fucking mouth you will be picking up your teeth" I warned making her glare at me, she once again opened her mouth. "Talk shit bitch I wish you would, don't mistake my mortality for weakness"

"Bish" Charles said sleepily, it felt so natural to carry him that I forgot that he was even here and apparently was sleeping.

"Charles! That's a bad word young man" I said not raising my voice, if there was any doubt that he was my brother it was gone when he turned bright red from embarrassment.

"Sowwy?" he apologized but it came out as a question.

"It's ok, you're way too cute for me to get mad at" I laughed and pinch his little red cheeks.

"Can you be Bewwa? Mommy says Bewwa my siser, Do you want be my siser?"

It melted my heart to know that Sue had told Charles about me, it felt good to know that I wasn't just forgotten. But it also hurt, I would never get to watch my brother grow up, I would never give him tips about surviving high school, I would never get to be his big sister.

"Sorry little man, I can't be Bella; but I can be Lexi. How does that sound?"

"Kay, I like you Lexi" Charles said hugging me.

I felt tears burning the corners of my eyes, I needed to do something tough fast; like punch a sick baby orphan puppy before I turned into a crying wimp. I made my face hard and looked at Alec, I wasn't sure why but it was really fun to fuck with the dude.

"Are deaf or just stupid? I said the 'prisoners' could leave uncuff them, Moron!" I whisper yelled throwing the keys at Alec.

Alec growled loudly, it startled Charles. I glared at Alec and carried Charles to my throne. I sat down and cradled the boy to my chest; it physically hurt me to see him crying. I started to sing the lullaby that Charlie used to sing to me when I was scared of the thunderstorms back in forks.

"_Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight  
Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tear-stained face  
I am here tonight_

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

Little child  
Be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight

Little child  
Be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep the fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight

Well, now I am grown  
And these years have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close

And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning"

Charles fell asleep once again; I stood and laid him down in my throne so he could sleep without being disturbed. I looked to see that Alec had unshackled the pack, everyone except Jacob whom was shaking and Leah who looked like she knew a secret. I marched up to Alec to see why he hadn't let Jacob go when it happened. Jacob Fazed, his paws ripped through the chains and the flesh of my wrist like nothing; someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me away before he could kill me. Jane looked at Jacob and he went down. I sat unmoving with my wrist in my hand, it hurt so fucking bad. The rusty smell of blood filled my nostrils with a vengeance, I got dizzy when examined my badly marred wrist; it was going to leave one hell of a scar. I sobbed and cradled my mangled wrist to my chest.

"Shh my princess you're alright, I won't let those mutts hurt you" Caius whispered petting my hair softly; he made a purring sound in my ear that seemed to calm me down.

"He would have killed me Caius, if you hadn't grabbed me I would dead" I whimpered, Caius simply continued to purr and rock me back and forth. Why didn't anyone tell me that vampires purred? That shit was more calming than any Tea I ever had.

"You think you're so powerful but you're nothing!" Leah yelled at me. "You're scared of your own blood, you're a pathetic little bitch" Leah smirked at me.

I pushed Caius away and stood, no one calls Alex Fucking Storm Pathetic. Caius put his arm around my waist to stop me from running and killing the bitch. I got a better idea though; I would show her I wasn't 'scared of my own blood'.

"I'm pathetic, says the bitch in chains! You want to see how scared I am of blood" I yelled at her before bringing my arm to my mouth and licking the blood off. I had to suppress a shudder of disgust because of the taste. "I am the princess of all Vampires it would be idiotic for me to fear blood. I love blood, in fact I think I am going to spill some of yours later" I said trying to keep my voice calm. "Alec would you do me a favor, take Leah to the dungeon and see how many times she can faze before her body quits and Jane please show Jacob what happens when you touch a Volturi"

Jane and Alec dragged them out and I let out a breath I hadn't known that I was holding. I dropped to my knees and cried, I wasn't sad, I wasn't hurt, no I was just surprised? I let the horrific sobs pours out of me I hated crying, it made me feel weak.

"FUCK!" I screamed. Everyone in the room flinched, humans and Vampires alike. "Get fuck out! Leave go back to shitty Forks for all I care! Fuck… get the fuck away me" I started off yelling but in the end I just sounded broken.

Sue approached me like a caged animal and dropped a piece paper in front of me before grabbing Charles and running like the Castle was on fire. Other than Sue nobody had moved, this only pissed me off more.

"Does she need to repeat herself? GET THE OUT BEFORE I RIP OUT YOUR HEART AND TURN IT INTO A BRACELET FOR MY WIFE" Caius roared making everyone scurry.

"I meant you to Caius, go away" I sighed banging my head the marble floor.

"I was right, you can't handle this" Caius said rubbing my back in a caring manner.

"Fuck you" I said without any anger. "I can handle it, this... this just hit to close to home" I finally admitted it to myself; I shouldn't have tried to deal with this one, I should have told Marcus I couldn't do it.

"I cannot believe that I'm asking you this but can I fix that for you?" He asked pointed at my wrist, I shrugged and he began doing the most caring thing I had ever witnessed.

He licked the blood from the wound slowly, not missing a single drop. I swear to god my eyes rolled back when he lightly nipped my palm. It was amazing to watch my skin mend itself, it was like magic; one second I was bleeding the next my ivory skin was unblemished. Caius looked at me his mouth covered in my blood, and for some reason I found the incredibly sexy. I couldn't stop myself from kissing him; I wound my hand in his hair and pulled his mouth to mine. Much to my dismay Caius stopped me; he looked at me his face slowly changing into the all too familiar glare.

"They're coming back; Marcus would kill me if he knew about us. There is river not too far from here meet me there tonight, the guard will be out hunting, Aro with Sulpica and Marcus alone in his Chambers. It will safe for us there okay?"

I didn't have a chance to reply before Marcus strode into the room looking like the Cat that stole the canary. He looked too happy for my comfort, something was up; that was for sure. Marcus's arm was slung around Alec's shoulders, they were laughing like old chums.

"Ah! Alexandria, I was talking to Alec here and he just came up with the most marvelous Idea yet. Alex you are going to Marry Alec! Isn't that wonderful." Marcus said with a too sweet voice.

I broke out laughing at the mere thought of that. Me marry Alec? Ha pops had one sick sense of humor, that wasn't possible right? Arranged Marriages do NOT happen nowadays right? I knew something was wrong when Marcus didn't laugh.

"Holy Fucking Shit you're fucking serious aren't you! Have you lost it? I can't marry Alec! He's …Alec that's gross!" I was stunned; could losing your Mate make you losing your marbles?

"You can and you are, you're legally a minor and as your father I have the right to choose your betrothed. What is that saying you kids nowadays use? Ah, tough luck"

"Fuck you!" I yelled turning toward the door, I was not marrying that psychotic asshole.

"I'll make sure that no one harms the young boy that you seem to care so much about if you marry Alec" Marcus Offered.

"You wouldn't dare touch him"

"Who said I was going to Alex, accidents happen, planes crash, sickness, random animal attacks. Humans are weak, they die so fast"

"What do you get out of me marrying him" I glared at Alec who was leaning against the door looking thoroughly entertained.

"I get to know that my Daughter is taken care of by a man that I trust, which is a rare quality for me to find in a young man, trustworthiness. In fact other than my brothers Alec is the only one I trust. Though I'm sure Aro would be honored to have your hand, he like Caius he is taken. Oh, Speaking of marriages how is Athendora brother?"

"She is alright; last I heard she was in Paris"

"Paris sound amazing right about now" I muttered under my breath.

"Perhaps you and Alec can go there for your honey moon"

"Actually I want to go to Verona" if I had to go through with this I could at least get something out of it.

"You're a Shakespeare fan?" Alec asked me, I let a smile grace my lips as I replied…

"Who doesn't love a good forbidden love story"

* * *

**Another chapter down! How did you like it? Bella and Alec tying the knot? Good? Bad? Worst wreck since the Titanic? **

**Leave a review for a hint about things to come!**

**C R-W**

**Lullaby Used: Vienna Teng's Lullaby for a Stormy Night.**


	5. I want you to want me

**_Guilt Storm_**

_A cold hand grabbed my arm as walked towards my 'wing' of the castle. I shrieked and jumped to find Caius holding on to my arm._

"_You know how get there right" Caius whispered._

"_Yes, but it doesn't matter I'm not going"_

"_What? Why not?" Caius asked looking thoroughly confused._

"_Because Caius, I am engaged to Alec. I can't… We can't do this, it won't end well"_

"_Meet me there at Mid-night" Caius ignored my plea for it to end here and now._

"_And if I don't?"_

"_I'll wait until you do" The sincerity in his eyes killed me, but I couldn't meet him there it would give him false hope for a future that we could never have._

"_Well you'll be waiting for a very long time, goodbye Caius" _

At least that's what I said, but where am I now? Tip-Toeing through the castle like an adolescent that's going behind her parents back. I let that thought stew in my head for a moment before I realized that was exactly what I was doing! The thought of the entire situation was pissing me off, I'm Alex Storm NOT some 13th century princess. I almost laughed at the irony in that statement, I was in a dress that could have been from the 13th century and a castle that was built around the 13th century.

I hated the Marcus insisted on Jane dressing me, I never thought I would see the day that I hated corsets but that day has come; the damned thing was impossible to breath properly in.

The walk to the river was quiet, almost too quiet. There where trees surrounding the front of the river, beautiful tall trees full of lush green leaves and pretty white flowers. Hesitantly I walked past the trees and to the bank of the river. It was amazing; the water seemed to sparkle in the moon light. In my entire life I had ever seen water so calm, it didn't seem to be moving at all.

"Magical isn't it?" A calm voice asked starting me. Caius stood leaning against a tree looking like pure sin.

"It's amazing" I said not taking my eyes off the twinkling water, it was clear, so pure, so natural; I had never seen anything like it. From the corner of my eye I saw Caius straighten up and take a small step towards me.

"Don't marry him" Caius said his eyes searching mine.

"What? Don't be ridiculous Caius" I said quickly. I had to do this for my brother.

"He isn't right for you, Alex" He said, his voice was full of pain.

"You don't even know me" I said defensively.

"There was something between us, last night at the hotel and at the castle when we first met" He was pleading with me to feel something for him. I repeated my brother's name over and over again in my head; this was to keep Charles safe.

Nervously I pulled at the sides of my dress. I couldn't feel anything for him, I was engaged to Alec. I shook my head and replied.

"I didn't feel it" I said walking closer to the river, hoping that the answer to my problems was in the crystal like water. I heard Caius turn to face me.

"Stop denying it" His voice sounded broken.

"What do you want me to say?!" I demanded out of frustration, why wouldn't he just accept that we couldn't be to together.

"That there could be something between us!" He said forcefully.

Silence filled the aired as I thought about his words.

"I-I'm getting married" I whispered.

"Don't" he commanded.

I angrily turned to face him. How dare he order me to do something!

"Are you telling me as my king, or as man who I've met twice who now thinks he has the right to order me around" I asked rhetorically

"Alex, if you don't feel the same way then why did you come?" He asked walking closer to me, I thought over the question in my head. Why did I come?

"To ask you to stop?" I said but it came out as a question. Caius was so close now that I could feel the cold radiating from his body.

"You could have said that at the castle" he paused at looked at my face, red meeting sea green. "You came because you want this too"

I shook my head slowly, I couldn't want this.

"No" I barely whispered. "Maybe" the words seemed to come out on their own.

Gently he leaned down and kissed me, his ice-cold hand softly caressed my cheek. I closed my eyes and moved my lips with his, colors swirled in my head and for a moment nothing matter, not Marcus or Alec, or even breathing for that matter. Caius slowly pulled away; I could feel his eyes looking at me.

"Again" I whispered.

His kissed once again, but this time it was faster, more passionate. This silence air was filled with the sound of our heated kissing. He turned our bodies and backed me up until my back hit the tree that he had been leaning against just moments before. His cooled mouth left my mine and began attacking my neck with open mouth kisses, I let out a breathy moan and wove my fingers though his thick silky hair. When his mouth mine this time it was gently it was hard and full of lust. We struggled to get his robe off between kisses. All I could was sense Caius, his touches, his kiss, his coolness and his scent.

The lust bubble I been in snapped and I push Caius away.

"Stop" I said breathlessly. "They'll know" I gasped trying to catch my breath.

Caius looked at me his eyes giving me the only answer I needed, he didn't care if they knew. His mouth hit mine again and all my worries disappeared. Caius pulled my legs around his waist as I pulled off his shirt. He kissed his way down my body until he was at my leg; he rubbed his face over my dress covered leg and looked up at me. It was that moment that I knew I wanted this, I wanted him; all of him, forever. Tears fell from my eyes at this realization, because I could never have him.

"Why are you crying?" He asked in a whisper.

"Because I want this" I said the only thing that mattered at that moment.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, he unbuttoned his pants and they dropped. With a swift motion he entered me. I arched my back and moaned. He kissed my throat and thrusted; hard. My eyes rolled back and I moan his name.

"Who _thrust _do you _thrust_ want" Caius growled in my ear, thrusting harder with each word. It felt too good; I couldn't even think let alone speak coherently. Caius lifted my leg higher and thrusted deeper. "Answer me" He growled louder.

"Oh god! _moan _you!_ Moooaan _Only you" I moaned as I came.

"Mine" he growled loudly as he came in me, the cold liquid trigger another orgasm.

Caius sagged on top of me, his weight supported on his arm, his staring into mine.

"Mine?" He whimpered, not at all sounding the powerful king that I knew he could be.

"Yours" I assured him, _I am yours; for now._

* * *

**_WOW! Lemony goodness or what?_**

**_Sorry if my Lemon isn't good, I don't right them often._**

**_Leave a review! Pwease?_**

_CRW _


End file.
